enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Vegard
Vegard *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Blunderbuss *'Affiliations:' Skarloey Railway, Skarloey Railway Investigation Team *'Friends:' The Thin Controller, Rick Shay, Weaver, Gregory Larson, Roxanne Sam *'Enemies:' Victor, Duke, Paxton *'Voiced By:' Paul Hansom Vegard '''is an impeccable Norweigian rifleman that served in the armed forces. He attended University with the Thin Controller, Rick Shay, and Weaver. Bio Born in Norway, Vegard eventually went off to a University abroad where he met Weaver, Rick Shay, and the Thin Controller. The four went on many romps and adventures together, but the Thin Controller returned to Sodor to run a railway. The three wayward gentlemen come to visit at an alarming frequency, trying to bring the old days back. During the University days, Vegard saved the Thin Controller's life. It is unknown how exactly he did so, but the Thin Controller holds him in high regard for this. Vegard was present in "Cannon Fodder" and helped lead the investigation party. After the events of the "Pigeon Hunting Incident", Vegard and Rick Shay took the second wave of pigeon hunters into custody, despite not being licensed to do so. In "Just Another Wild Goose Chase", Vegard joined the Thin Controller on his hunt for Proteus on board Duncan. In "Munitions", Vegard was cautious as the group went on their search for the supposed "last gunpowder stockhold." He is still in disbelief regarding Rick Shay's improbable ricochet routines. In "Blunderbuss", he went to Crovan's Gate Works to reprimand Rick and Weaver about their antics at The Blue Mountain Quarry earlier that day. However, after misfiring and causing Duke to crash, the three friends were promptly arrested. The Thin Controller arrived at the prison the three were being held at, but when Vegard revealed his purpose for going to the quarry, mainly in that he was suspecting that a "dark terror" was trying to destroy the Thin Controller and that the events with the stolen maps and the Munitions incident were all a plot to gather a large quantity of explosives in one area, the Thin Controller left without paying bail, leaving Vegard and the others behind. Vegard said that it was a fine way to repay someone who had saved another's life. Persona Vegard is a natural leader. He holds a graceful tact and presence wherever he goes. He leads by example as opposed to bossing everybody around, and in some cases that is very refreshing. He is precise and never misses a shot, but that does not mean he is not without a sense of humor. Rick and Weaver see him as their leader, which he has subconciously accepted. He sees himself not only as a ranger, but as a protector. He holds himself responsible for the safety of those around him. Appearances *Season 1:' **Lift Bridge ''(cameo) **Double Whammy (cameo) **Cannon Fodder (cameo) *'Season 2:' **Pigeon Hunting (cameo) **Scot-free (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Just Another Wild Goose Chase (cameo) **Munitions (cameo) **Blunderbuss **Swashbuckler Gallery Vegard.jpg|Vegard The University 4.jpg|Weaver, The Thin Controller, Vegard, and Rick Shay. Rick, Vegard, and Weaver in Jail.jpg|Vegard in Vicarstown Jail. Vegard fires a shot in the air..jpg|Vegard fires away when startled by Rusty's two-tone horn! Vegard with Paxton.jpg|Vegard with Paxton. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.59.49 PM.png|Vegard with his rifle. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.05 PM.png|The three university buddies reunited. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.21 PM.png|The three in jail. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.28.29 PM.png|Vegard and The Thin Controller. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.04.50 PM.png|Rick, Weaver, and Vegard in a gunpowder warehouse. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.11.51 PM.png|Vegard trekking through the forest. Duncan and Vegard.jpg Swashbuckler22.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.04 PM.png Vegard DSC 0003.JPG Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG Swashbuckler24.png Swashbuckler25.png Swashbuckler27.png Swashbuckler88.png Swashbuckler90.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters